Seismic surveying is used for identifying subterranean elements, such as hydrocarbon reservoirs, freshwater aquifers, gas injection zones, and so forth. In seismic surveying, seismic sources are placed at various locations on a land surface or sea floor, with the seismic sources activated to generate seismic waves directed into a subterranean structure.
The seismic waves generated by a seismic source travel into the subterranean structure, with a portion of the seismic waves reflected back to the surface for receipt by seismic receivers (e.g., geophones, accelerometers, etc.). These seismic receivers produce signals that represent detected seismic waves. Signals from seismic receivers are processed to yield information about the content and characteristic of the subterranean structure.
Noise may interfere with accurate measurement of seismic waves reflected from the subterranean structure. Various techniques have been developed to reduce the effect of noise in seismic survey operations. Many of such techniques involve either complex arrangements of seismic receivers, or usage of relatively complex processing algorithms to remove the effects of noise, which can increase the cost associated with performing seismic surveys.